


Stay

by taehanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Merlin Wants Them To Stay, Multi, No Smut, POV Second Person, Reader is Leaving, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were going to miss this place – that was for sure. And you were going to miss him too: Merlin, the boy you were in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr by vkiller1000:  
> Umm maybe the reader is leaving because she feels like he doesn’t trust her anymore because he’s keeping secrets from her. They both like each other but haven’t really said anything so she’s hurt about it all. So she finally decides to leave while she’s packing Merlin comes out about his magic and everything leaving her breathless as they share their first kiss(maybe deeper idk) I was thinking fluff.

You were going to miss this place – that was for sure. And you were going to miss him too: Merlin. He’s changed and wasn’t like the Merlin you had fallen in love with—wait…did you just admit that? You sighed, of course you loved Merlin, and you loved him since the first time you saw him. The adorable awkward raven haired male had captured your heart.

But you’re leaving.

Time was up.

As much as it pained your heart to say so but maybe you and Merlin were just not meant to be… maybe it would be better if things were like this: you and Merlin being apart.

You had noticed recently that Merlin had been treating you differently; that he was quieter and didn’t talk to you as much. Maybe he just decided that he disliked you all of a sudden? But if such thing was true, it would shatter your heart. You sighed again, trying so hard not to cry. You felt as if you weren’t needed here. Maybe Merlin was keeping something from you, as in a secret? But what secret could it be? You paused, thinking for a moment before chuckling to yourself: _that’s the point Y/N;_ you thought to yourself _, secrets aren’t supposed to be known by other people._

“What are you laughing at?” A voice came from the door.

You gulped. “Merlin!” You shouted, obviously surprised at his sudden appearance.

“And what are you doing?” He said in a concerned manner, furrowing his eyebrows as took a few steps towards you.

“I’m leaving.” You stated. The room fell silent – hence only the two of you being inside.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah…I am.”

“But why?” Now this caught you by surprise, despite being one of the first questions that someone would ask when one is leaving. You hesitated, swiftly searching for an answer. However, your brain was wiped blank when Merlin continued to step closer and closer and closer to you; so close until you were both literally a few inches apart. “Please stay, Y/N. I don’t want you to go.” He said soothingly into your ear.

Was her being serious now? As much as Merlin’s innocent demeanour made everyone think of him as just an ordinary person, you were not going to let him get the better of you and you were certainly not going to let him cooed and persuade you to say—even if it was you wanted. “No,” You said and stepped back. “I’m not going to let you do that to me especially,” You hesitated. Though, you carried on “Especially after the way you’ve been treating me recently.” You shouted. Again, the room fell silent.

“Y/N, what do you mean: how I’ve been treating you recently? I haven’t ‘hung out’ with you recently.”

“Exactly,” You fired back, raising your voice. You took a deep breath in attempt to calm yourself. He wasn’t, you weren’t going to let Merlin waste your time. Yours and Merlin’s time is up. “You’ve been ignoring me, acting different around me - Hell, you’ve been treating me differently! So what is it Merlin, what have you been hiding from me?”

“Do you want to know? Do you seriously want to know? Because that’s why I came here: to tell you. And the reason why I haven’t talked to you in a while is because I was scared; I didn’t know how to deal with this. But now I do, though I still need to get used to it.” Merlin admitted. You saw his posture change; he became more nervous and uncertain. Merlin took a deep breath, as if he was prepping himself. “I can do magic.” He said suddenly.

What? Merlin—he can do magic? You didn’t know how to react. There was a long moment of silence where you and Merlin just stood there, awaiting your reply. “Really? As in, real magic and witches and warlocks?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes,” He muttered, still uncertain at how you would react. “I hope you understand now. And I’m sorry.” He said lowering his head.

A small smile began to form on your face. “I’m sorry too,” You said whilst taking a step towards him. “I’m just still—shocked…”

Merlin chuckled as he too stepped closer to you. Once again, there were only a few inches between you. You gazed into his eyes as he pulled you closer to him. Eventually, your lips connected. You froze, obviously taken by surprise by his actions, but began to kiss the boy you loved back.

“Please stay.” He repeated before placing his soft lips on yours.

You drew away, looked down only to seconds later to glance up to gaze into Merlin’s eyes, which were begging with plead. “Okay, I’ll stay.”


End file.
